1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to bicycle trailers, and more particularly to bicycle trailers adapted for carrying a plurality of small children over unpaved trails and pathways, and over rough ground such as open fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Bicycle trailers are known in the prior art, both for carrying small children and for carrying items such as small packages, personal equipment, camping equipment, and the like.
In general, however, such prior art bicycle trailers have not been well adapted to the transporting of a plurality of small children, e.g., as many as three, and particularly have not been well adapted to "off-road" use, e.g., to carrying small children over unpaved paths and trails, and over open fields and the like.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicants means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
No representation is made that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.